Prince Spider
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: IT's really good believe me. Narakus a Merman and sesshoumarus a demon but well youll see just read it XP I do not own no one just the story. the love is rash at first but it will get more better in the middle then even more better


**The Spider Prince**

**Chapter 1- Running away**

**The boy jumped into the water from his boat. ****"I will not marry her" he soaked down lower until he saw a sparkly item. He leans down and grabs it. "a broken shell?" he looked at it with curious on his face. "is it so important? Why is it glowing?" he thought hard and harder. "something about this shell reminds me of something I've once saw in my life time. Bute where" he stayed silent then jumped when he saw a certain creature pop up. **

"**Human" The creature said.**

"**How dare you call me a human" he growled.**

"**so sorry but You appear to be human to my eye's"**

"**grrr well what is it you want" he started to run out of breath. " oh crude. "**

"**eat this sea weed you will be able to stay under water for 5 hours. " she said handing him sea weed. "and here take some more just in case." she smiled.**

"**may I ask your name" he took the seaweed. He looked at it with discuss. "do I have to eat this.**

"My name is Kikyou. If you want to die then don't eat it" she smirked at him.

**"fi..Fine.." he hurried and put it in his mouth. "g..gr..gross" he shivered.**

"**there now I take my goodbye." she left.**

"**wait!" he raised his hand. She was already gone. "where am I to go?" He swims more for about 23 minutes and he sees a cave. "maybe I'll spend the night in there" he swam into the cave and laid down. "father Forgive me, but I do not wish to marry that women." he fell asleep.**

**Next morning.**

"**fa..ther stop it" he laughed in his sleep. Something slimy went up his pants. When it snaked it's way to a certain thing. Sesshoumarus eyes popped up. "what the?" he looked to the right. "ga..g..ahh!" he screamed seeing the creature. "ge..get away from me" he slapped the tentical out of his pants. "i'm not tasty" he cried and ran until the Octopus tripped him. The tenticals grabbed Sesshoumarus leg pulling him in. "no! Please Eat someone else!" he screamed. The octopus laid the boy there. Sesshoumarus face went what the heck look. Then the octopus put one of his tenticals on the boys hand, and took the other to hold him in place. The other tentical took his legs and held him in place. "haha" Sesshoumarus eyes went wide.**

"**did...that thing just laugh..." he looked with a confused look.**

**"it quite did" the octopus turned into a young boy with flowing dark purple hair long ears, red eyes. "my name is Diyouku" The other tentical went up to his mouth. Sesshoumaru bit it. "bleh" he spit it out. "eww"**

"**don't do that again or i'll shove it harder" Diyouku hissed.**

**"grr" he hissed feeling it reenter his mouth. And one going up his shirt to play with his chest, the other to go inside his pants to play with his ... And the other one going to his entrance.**

"**En..Enough!" sesshoumaru Cried out. He transformed into his real self. He grew elf ears, his claws grew larger, he grew fangs, his aura was flowing, and he had a moon with stripes on his face. "die"**

"**oh I see so your a demon are you?" Diyouku Smirked.**

"**shut up and die!" he raised his claws out of his reach and slashed Diyoukus tenticals. He cracked his knuckels and slashed him to bits. He picked up the left of his head "this might come in handy later." he smirked with blood splattered all over his face and body. "I better transform back before anyone else finds out." He growls. "Father says if anyone sees me like this they have to die.." he swam out of the cave while he transformed back to a human. His hair stayed silver and long, his red striped face vanished, his moon as well, his elf ear turned into a human ear, his claws grew shorter, his eyes stayed gold, and he had pink eye shadow on still. "well that was a close one. I almost lost my virginity to a Octopus.." he growls looking at the head of the creature.**

"**Mmm tasty?"**

"**what?" sesshoumaru looks behind him and he goes pale. " this just isn't my day" he threw the head of the creature. "here eat this instead. The shark ate it and still wanted the boy and chased him. Sesshoumaru thought he was safe until he saw the shark chasing him. "he still wants me?" he panicked swimming faster.**

"**I want to eat you human!" **

"**but this human doesn't want to get eaten!" he shouted.**

**Xxxxxxxxhour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**oh man! I need another sea weed" he fell down.**

"**what's the matter? Running out of breath already?" the shark swooped down and bit his arm. **

"**let go of me" He was dizzy and stabbed the shark in the eye with a plant. The shark cried and let go of him. Sesshoumaru used that time to eat the seaweed and swim away fast. "dang he bit into my arm quite deep." he started to feel dizzy from the bite. "I need to find shelter or something before this thing gets me, Or before my arm fails on me" he sighed.**

**"your not getting away human" the shark went crazy over the smell of the boys. " you smell good and taste good. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 hours later chasing sesshoumarus finds like a castle home XXXXX**

"**oh great this place" the shark stoped. Sesshoumaru noticed the shark stopped chasing him. "why the sudden stop?" **

"**because I will be killed If I go in there" the shark had sweat on his face.**

"**good" sesshoumaru smiled. The shark transformed into a boy with white spikey hair and grey eyes. "you transform into a boy too? What's rong with you sea people?" **

"**well what's wrong with you I saw your form too" the shark hissed.**

"**Great..." he put his head down. "now I have no chose but to kill you." he sighed.**

"**why may I ask?" the shark smirked.**

"**because my father says if anyone sees us like this we have to kill them. But then again... Maybe he ment humans..." he thought hard. "i'm going to pretend he said humans and if I get in trouble knowing you know then fine i'll take the punishment. Bye" he waved his hand and swam away.**

"**are you nuts!"**

"**excuse me?" sesshoumaru turned around.**

**"you'll be just as killed more then me."**

"**why you say that?"**

"**they ...D" before the shark could finish a huge wind came and knocked sesshoumaru into the castle.**

"**well his dead meat...I almost feel sorry for him.." he turned around. "apparently one of the guards knew you were here." he smiles smelling another human. (guess who it is wink ^-^ wink)**

"**Brother where are you?"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**naraku" Jason spoke.**

"**yes father?" naraku said putting his bran new shell on and putting his hair up nicely.**

"**I know you don't want to be married but..can you do this for me" the father smiled.**

**"I'm sorry father but I can not make your wish" he sighed.**

**"alright son" he sighed and kissed his head. They suddenly heard a bang on their door. "who is it?"**

"**it Is I Prince Naraku, and King Jason You need to come at once" the guard said.**

"**we will be there in a minute" Jason spoke.**

**"Okay"**

**XXxxxxxx**

"**wh...where am I" Sesshoumaru gets up and feels his head getting bonked. "ow! What was that for!"**

"**silence trash! You will be exposed soon"**

"**this really really isn't my day father." he thought to himself with a huge sigh. He sits there and thinks. "what was it that the shark was trying to tell me?" (" are you crazy, you'll just be killed as the same as me, and they ...) What was he trying to tell me" he heard trumpets and horns. **

"**Make way For King Jason, And Prince Naraku his Son."**

**Naraku and Jason entered the throne room. They walked until they were inches away from their royal chairs. **

"**So what is the problem here?" Jason asked the guard.**

"**mi. Lord we found this traveler outside of our home talking to a shark. And not only that his a human" the guard bowled.**

"**HUMAN!" Jason shouted standing up to go swims to the human boy.**

"**oh hear we go" sesshoumaru said to himself bowling his head down.**

"**Human?" naraku looked with curious on his face. Naraku swims closer to the human boy and looks at him.**

"**trash" Jason Hissed at the boy pulling the boys hair. "your kind make me sick"**

"**I did nothing to harm your kind" sesshoumaru spoked.**

"**Yes your kind have. You killed my long first born son" he slapped the boy.**

"**sir I agree some of us humans are evil and greedy but i'm not one of them" he put his hand to his chest.**

"**Liar!" he kicked him with his fin.**

"**father stop" naraku went in front of him.**

"**naraku? Why are you defending a human" Jason hissed.**

**"what if his saying is true. That some are evil and some are good" Naraku looked at the boy then back at his father.**

"**nonsense boy. They all are, and they all lie!" Jason shouted. Naraku turned around to look at the boy and stared at him closely. **

"**I can read his mind" he went closer to him. Sesshoumarus eyes wondered to the boy and stopped in shock and stood up.**

"**that N!" before he could finish a guard knocked him down.**

"**let him finish!" naraku hissed. "what was he about to say?" naraku thought and rose a brow up. "**

"**that shell is that" sesshoumaru reached into his pocket that he had soo long time ago and the one he just found. The guards put arrows to his neck. "don't try anything funny"**

"**let him continue" naraku growled.**

"**this" he lifted his hands up and showed him the items. "this looks just like the one you have. Now the others felt threatened even more. "this shell It looks like yours" everyone stayed silent then Jason went to the boys neck and held his neck tight, he handed the shells to the guards.**

"**so your the one who killed my son?" Jason said with tears coming out of his eyes.**

**"you mean your the one who killed my big brother?" naraku growled and pulled his hair.**

"**did you give him mercy?"**

"**i.."**

"**why did you do it?"**

"**no I"**

"**was it for power?"**

"**but"**

"**was it for money?"**

"**st.."**

"**what did you accomplish doing such a terrible thing."**

"**no"**

"**What did my son say at the very end before you ended his **

**Life. **

"**I..d"**

"**what was his face expression."**

"**no wait" he tried to explain but they wouldn't listen they were deciding what to do with the boys life. "WHY WOULD I KILL SOMEONE THAT SAVED ME ALONG TIME AGO" he had tears coming from his eyes now. He cursed him self for showing a weak side of his. Everyone was stunned. Naraku went closer to the boy now and let go of his hair.. "he saved you?" he looked curious. Jason looked up at his son and the boy. "nah he probably just saying that. Just to save his skin."Jason Put the boy back on the ground landing him on his butt.**

"**I ..." he punched the ground softly. "I loved him.." He growled at Jason and grabbed his necklace.. "YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS HURTING FROM HIS LOSS" All were shocked including sesshoumaru himself. He let go of jasons shell necklace and sat there with tears. "he protected me from my evil brother" he hit the floor. " I told him not to stay with me but he wouldn't listen. And ever since that day happened I haven't been my self lately, He was the first one to make me to actually feel like I belonged somewhere, He made me laugh, cry, put me in his arms when I was lonely or yet sad from the loss of my mother." he held himself. "So tell me how could I have killed someone I loved" he growled.**

"**wow...seems you care about my son allot" Jason Started to have tears in his eyes. "may I ask what happened to your brother."**

"**wow" naraku sighed holding onto his fathers hand.**

"**I will tell you if you give me back my treasured items. That's the only thing I have left of him Please!" sesshoumaru cried with a bowl.**

"**give him back his shells" naraku demanded the guards. The guards gave him back the shells and he put it back in his pocket saftly. **

"**after he died...I went nuts, I started cuting myself , throwing stuff, but I wouldn't hurt no one, I wouldn't eat, then when I got more calmer down. I went after my brother. He looked at me and tried to kill me but this time I managed to kill him for what he did to my love. He laughed at me for loving a fish. But I said It's not what the looks that counts its what the inside that counts. And besides he was never afraid of me he was the only one who accepted me for who I am. But you! You are a monster. He laughed again and then I finally killed him. " he hit the ground one more time.**

"**I miss you Kuro..." he then fell to the ground and fainted in slow motion..**

**Everyone was frozen. Naraku hurried to go capture the boy.**

"**why do I feel Jealous of my brother..." he sighed to himself. The silence broke when a door broke in the air. **

**Everyone growled at what they saw.**

"**Sharks going to eat me!" the boy screamed running towards them.**

"**another human great." a guard said.**

**"what do you want here human" Jason growled.**

**Inuyasha ignored him and saw his brother. "brother!" he ran towards sesshoumaru. **

"**this is your brother?" Naraku spoke.**

"**yes he is that's my brother you got in your arms."**

"**so why did you come" naraku looked curious.**

"**father told me to go fetch him. I smelt..I mean I searched and got chased by a shark to find him here. I came to return the prince home."**

"**prince?" everyone said looking at sesshoumaru.**

"**you didn't know he was a prince. I thought that was the only reason you were going easy on him. Guess not..." he looked away. "well anyway thanks for everything but I got to take sesshoumaru home to get married to Princess Kagura." He went to pick up his brother but Naraku slapped his hand.**

"**huh?"**

**Everyone was confused as well. **

"**so..son?" Jason said.**

"**his not going back" naraku growled.**

"**i'm sorry but he has to" inuyasha growled.**

"**HIs mine" naraku held him tighter then blushed. ("did I really just say that" he thought to himself.**

**Jasper looked at how deep naraku ment it. "Don't let the prince boy escape. Leave him with naraku." **

"**fa..father" naraku smiled. Jason turned to his son. "don't think this means i'll give into humans and like him son."**

"**yes yes father" naraku smiled about to leap before inuyasha stopped him.**

"**wait!" inuyasha shouted. "I'll let him stay. I could careless if he were to marry that Kagura..I don't really like her anyway. Shes always mean to me..." he smiled at Naraku and took his bowl. May I be a guard here or something because I wish to stay by my brothers side. Oh and you should visit our world too just to get to know your sesshoumaru better" he smiled.**

"**Okay I will agree to that. Going up to the land" he looked up.**

"**NO!" jason hissed.**

"**..." naraku sighed and took sesshoumaru to his room. Inuyasha followed them.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**his hurt pretty badly" Inuyasha sighed. Naraku didn't answer instead he was figuring out how to take off this material. "what's the matter?" **

"**I can't seem to understand what this material is. How do I take it off so that I can heal his wounds." he put his finger to his chin.**

"**oh that.." Inuyasha smirked and pointed at the shirt. "this is called a shirt. The way you open it is like this" he unbuttons his black leathery wet torn shirt. "the bottom material are called pants. How you take them off is to unbutton them and slide them off" while Inuyasha was explaining it to him. Naraku took sesshoumarus pants off. "and then theres the boxers...material. You slip them off but I prefer tearing" Inuyasha smirked. He turned his head and went shocked and started spazzing. "wh..what are you..doing" he studdered.**

"**taking it off like you told me.." naraku blinked with confusion. He looked down and followed his muscles. "wow such muscles" he traveled down further. Inuyasha twitched his face and ears.**

"**umm.. I wouldn't go any lower" he blushed turning his head. Naraku tilted his head in a cute way. "why?"**

"**be...be..because.." he started to get more redder. "woah it's getting hot in here or is it just me. **

"**do you need a drink? And I'll show you your room" naraku said still examining.**

"**that would be lovely..." he smiled getting up right away. Naraku wrong the bell and a maiden came in. She knocked the door 3 times.**

"**may I come in?" Inuyasha panicked at that. No he couldn't let someone else see his brother like that and start examining also.**

"**come in" naraku spoke.**

"**how about I go out there and meet her there instead" he had sweat on his face.**

"**Oh okay..." naraku gave a brow up. "Mrs lady Kikyou take Inuyasha here to his room and fetch him a drink."**

"**Right away prince. Come sir Inuyasha" she said behind the door.**

**"coming" he smiled of relief. He opened the door and there was a bright light that came out. It was so beautiful his ever seen he started blushing again. "So your name is..Ki..Kikyou is it" he said trying to come with a conversation.**

"**why yes it is" She blushed looking at the boy. "I can't his a human and I'm a mermaid so I better not get to close to him. Or I will get my self hurt once again" she thought to herself. She tripped on an ice cube but inuyasha caught her. "th..thank You"**

"**your welcome" he blushed as well looking at her eyes. They haven't move from their spots yet.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshoumarus eyes started to open up he starts to feel a little cold. He panicks a little feeling uneasy for some reason. He blinks a couple more times and he sees Naraku examining his body. The part of his body that he is blushing about.**

"**my, My, what do you humans do with this?" he raised it high in the air.**

**"do..don't touch that" sesshoumaru blushed pushing him off.**

"**but it was soft and squishy" he cried.**

"**I don't care" he blushed deeper.**

**"so what is it called" naraku looked curious.**

"**a um..a..a.." he had steam coming out of his ears sounding like a missel He didn't have the courage to tell him.**

"**a what?" he said going close to it again.**

**"lets change the subject" **

"**no"**

"**co..come on"**

**Naraku leans and touches his ***again.**

"**ah...my goodnes stop" he blushed harder. He pushed his hand away.**

"**but I want to play with it " he frowned.**

"**oh my goodness goodness don't say it like that" **

"**why?"**

"**is there anyone here that knows about this"**

**Naraku thinks about it. "wait right here"**

"**wh..wa..what?" he shivered not feeling easy at all.**

"**maybe I should excape from here. But he smells just like his brother...it's making it hard to refuse him...dangit.." he looked for his shells and saw they were in his pants. "should I go again and put them on?" he looked left and right. "yeah I think I will" Right when he was about to put them on Naraku came in with another person. "oh shoot!" he said slipping on a book.**

"**what are you doing there silly?" naraku laughed picking him up and putting him back in the bed. "this is kagome, she is part human and part fish. She was born from sea but it's a long story."**

"**hello Sir sesshoumaru" she blushed feeling un easy seeing him naked.**

"**he..he..hello.." he blushed.**

"**so tell me kagome what is this?" Naraku said touching sesshoumarus thing again.**

"**would you!" sesshoumaru shouted with blush on his face.**

"**oh my gosh!" kagome blushed. "come in to my study room i'll show you some stuff that can help you with that." She turned to go to her study.**

"**okay...Sesshoumaru please wait here for me. Don't make me have to tie you up." he pouted.**

"**leave..? Why would you suggest such a thing?" he had sweat on his face.**

"**I can read your mind. You were trying to put your clothes on and escape earlier were you or were you not? You thinking of doing it again" Naraku smirked.**

"**I...Was" he put his head down in defeat.**

"**well I got my best men out there so good luck on escaping."**

**He sighed and left.**

"**maybe it would't be bad to stay here. Maybe I was brought here by destiny." he thought hard. "nah I doubt someone like me has a good destiny." He got up slowly and walked to get his clothes. The guard popped the door open. "don't you dare think of escaping sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru had sweat on his face and blush. "what now? I can't even put my clothes on" **

**The guard shook his head. "Prince Naraku says no material he still wishes to examine your body further." the guard blushed. "he is quite sexy" the guard thought to himself. He left the room and went back to his position.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**so did he try to escape while I was gone?" naraku asked.**

**"a hundred times but he finally gave up" the guard smiled.**

"**wow I told him I put the best one out here" Naraku laughed.**

"**don't kid your self" byakuya smiled.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I see you tried allot of times to escape hmm..." naraku spoke going inside and siting on the bed where sesshoumaru laid.**

"**yeah I did so what..." he smirked.**

"**well I told you not to do it" **

"**well I did ha!"**

"**we need to change that attitude of yours"**

"**pfft the only one who needs to change is you"**

"**you'll regret escaping." he smirked deadly.**

"**why?" he said looking whatever look. He suddenly felt a cold chill down his spine. "what the heck" he thought. Naraku pushed sesshoumaru down on the bed. "what do you think your doing?" Naraku goes on top of him. "hmm let me try" he touched his shell and he turned into a human looking. He had long raven hair still , still redish eyes, blue eye shadow still. Long nails still, new feet, new legs, new body parts. "hmm interesting." he smirked.**

"**what are you planing to do" sesshoumaru looked confused.**

**"I'm going to punish you bad for trying to escape me. That hurt my feelings sesshy" he lean down to lick his neck.**

"**sesshy? And stop it" sesshoumaru growled and pulled him off.**

"**no" he grew tenticals from his back and made them hold his hands.**

"**what are you an octopus too now?" he hissed.**

"**octopus?" looked shocked. "no that is just some mere demons I devoured." **

"**demons that he devoured...Is he planing on devouring me? Did he figure out that i'm also a demon?" he had sweat on his face.**

"**why do you look so worried" naraku smiled. "Is it because you think i'm going to devour you because your a dog demon?" he smirked. Sesshoumarus face went in shock.**

"**you know i'm a dog demon?" **

"**pft yeah I can smell it all on you"**

"**great.."**

"**what"**

"**now I have to kill you for knowing" he struggled harder.**

"**you said you don't kill our kind was that story a whole lie"**

"**No it wasn't"**

"**did kuro know you were a demon?"**

"**yes"**

"**well..."**

"**I tried to one time and he spoke to me with all these words. I couldn't brig my self to do it. I was glad I chose not to because I got to know him more."**

"**so if someone finds out your a demon you have to kill them"**

"**yes" he looked down. Then he jumped seeing a hand come to his face. "SLAP" "ow what was that for?"**

"**for killing innocent ppl for that dumb reason. Who gave you such a rule anyway."**

"**my fa..father.."**

"**slap"**

"**why do you slap me"**

"**fool! I wouldn't listen to your father"**

"**you listen to yours so You have no say in it Hanyou"**

**Oh that made naraku really made now.**

"**SesShoumaru" he said slowly.**

"**what?" he gaved up at naraku then his heart pumped fast. Naraku hair was floating. Naraku grabbed sesshoumarus legs and posioned himself in the right place. He slapped him 30 times.**

"**Stop it!"**

"**Slap, Slap slap slap"**

"**please stop it" tears started to form.**

"**you didn't give those innocent people mercy did you?" **

"**no..." he sighed.**

"**slap"**

"**stop please"**

"**I am going up to shore the next day with you father can kiss my foot because I'm going to make sure your father knows your are not doing that no more. Plus I want to see what you do up there anyway." Slap"**

"**please stop slapping me. I'm sorry I called you a hanyou"**

"**don't remind me" he growled.**

"**i'm so .. Sorry"**

"**you are going to get punished for what you did to those innocent humans. Tell me how man did you kill and It might not be as bad"Sesshoumaru thought about it and thought.**

"**I killed about 29,000 people" he looked away. Naraku didn't say nothing at all he just got up and went to his closet. He grabbed a few things and went back to his position and started to go in and out of sesshoumaru without being prepared. **

"**Na..no Stop" sesshoumaru begged for doing it the slower way. Naraku didn't answer him. "st..stop it" he cried. Naraku didn't stop or answer. "STOP IT" he shouted. Naraku didn't answer still. "I'm begging you please stop it." he cried once more. **

"**naraku"**

"**dang you"**

"**answer me"**

"**Naraku!"**

"**stop it please" he cried. Then suddenly screamed feeling something tare under him. Blood started spreading threw the sheets. Naraku heard inuyasha pacing to find out what that noise is coming from. **

"**Help me " sesshoumaru shouted. Naraku put a gag to cover his mouth. Sesshoumaru looked at him pleasing.**

"**you didn't give them mercy sesshoumaru" he said. Inuyasha stopped pacing and went back to his room. **

"**they are already at it..." inuyasha thought to himself with blush to his face. Naraku kept going until he was filled and sesshoumaru was filled. They lay there for an hour panting. Naraku goes to his box that he got from his closet. "sit up"**

"**..mhmhm" sesshoumaru shook his head no.**

"**fine be that way" naraku yanked him up with his hair he sat him straight. He took a shell comb and brushed his hair. Sesshoumaru was confused not knowing what he was doing until he felt snips. Naraku started cuting his hair. Now his hair was only to his waist no longer to his feet. He put a low pony tail on it.**

**"m..m..my hair what did you do" he felt his hair and panicked.**

"**cut it a little bit shorter that's all" he smiled. "besides it looks better this way." right when naraku said that a vision came to his mind. **

"**kuro I can't do noting with my hair" sesshoumaru frowned. Kuro laughed and took a brush that looked like a shell and combed it nicely. He started to snip it to make it even. Sesshoumaru looked at his hair and he went in shock. "my hair is wayy too long kuro" Sesshoumaru sighed putting his hand in a cross position. Kuro laughed again and pushed a peace back behind his ear. "besides it looks better this way" he smiled. Sesshoumaru smiled back and promised his self his never going to cut his long silver hair ever. "Kuro I promise to never cut my hair" **

"**good sesshoumaru" he kissed his lips. They kissed passionately.**

**Back in the present.**

"**sesshoumaru?"**

"**sesshoumaru?"**

"**SESSHOUMARU" naraku slapped him.**

"**wh..what? He blinked a couple times. He started having tears fall down his face."**

"**why the sudden faze? And now the crying?"**

"**what you said reminded me of Kuro"**

"**oh" naraku got envy and started to hate his brother even more. Not because he hated him before just because he had the one he loved. Everything kuro had Naraku wanted he didn't know why he did but he just did. "Well sorry I reminded you of h..him" he put chains in the air and below. Sesshoumaru looked at him. **

"**what are you doing with those chains?" Sesshoumaru looked at him then feared when he saw naraku smirk at him. "this can't be good." he thought to himself. Naraku tied a ribbon on sesshoumarus mouth and put his hands on the chains. He got out his whip and started to slap him hard. Sesshoumaru hated that he was doing this but at the same time he thinks he disserved it for killing all those innocent humans. This is his punishment and he will take it manly. He took a breath and felt a whip hit his back again. This repeated over and over . It finally stopped after 5 hours of slapping and kissing.**

"**you promiss not to hurt anymore humans" naraku glared.**

"**mhm" he shook his head.**

"**good" naraku removed the cloth of sesshoumarus mouth. "never again do that to a human." he kissed his shoulder.**

"**I promise" he looked down.**

"**Oh and one last thing i'll be watching you forever...got that"**

"**y...yes"**

"**another part of your punishment is that you have to get engaged."**

"**by whom?" he sighs.**

"**me" Naraku chuckles leaving the silver hair demon blush sitting there with his back cut badly and his hand still kind of hurts from the shark bite. **

"**I knew he was tasty" the Shark licked his lips. "I can't wait to catch my prey" he swam away. "I won't be eating you the way you think Prince Sesshoumaru" He smirks. "I want more then eating. Now that I know your a prince." he licks his lips.**


End file.
